Mixed Feelings
by FopSunil
Summary: Timmy and Remy are forced to work on a project together. They have these strange and unexplained feelings for each other which makes them not want to work on the project at all. Remy needs help, so he goes to Juandissimo since he is a very romantic fairy. Remy is not sure that he likes the outcome. This is a Remy/Timmy fanfic with some Cupid/Juandissimo. Please review!


** Authors Note: Hey all of you fanfiction readers! I'm going to let you know this is my first time ever writing a fanfiction story, but I've read enough to know how to write one that's decent. I obviously don't own the Fairly Oddparents, Butch Hartman does. I might be experiencing different ways to write stories to know which kind I like best. A lot of people that writes yaoi really got me into these shippings so I decided to make one. Are you ready for me to shut up? Yes? Okay, here is the story. **

Chapter 1: Unsure Expectations

**Remy's POV**

He never thought he would have feelings like this. He can't explain them. That's why he writes them down in his diary. Yes, guys can have diaries too. For some reason though, they were all about Timmy Turner. Maybe it's because he really doesn't like him? No. That's just what everyone else thinks. He actually doesn't know how he feels about Timmy. Maybe there is something different about him that stops Remy in his tracks.

"The following will be paired up together for the project; Jocelyne and Samantha, Cade and Andrew, Amber and Drake, Brittany and Courtney, Caleb and Brad, and Timmy and Remy."

"What?!" Timmy and Remy both yelled in unison.

**Timmy's POV **

He couldn't believe his ears. He had too be paired up with that jerk of a kid? Actually, he could believe it. All of the bad luck in the world seems like it goes straight to him at the worst times. He should've known Mrs. Simon would have paired him up with a kid he extremely dislikes (Hate is a strong word.) Mrs. Simon isn't the kind of teacher you would like. She's the history teacher of every 6th grader, and is very annoying. Oh great. Now she's blabbering about the rules. Atleast she isn't as crazy as Mr. Crocker. Even though he's 12, Crocker is still trying to get his fairies. He actually tries very often, even when he's still at school and class started. He wish he could stay stuck in his thoughts but he can't because Mrs. Simon talks so loud that an old man that is miles away can hear her. Oh wait, he can wish that, but if he did, then something very disastrous would happen, and he definitely doesn't feel like dealing with the problem right now.

Then she started talking again..

"There will be no changing of partners, you will like who you'll get. Now you will be making a poster about one of the great movements. It can be about the Underground Railroad, Abolition, Temperance, or Women's Rights movement. You only have 2 days to complete it. I have the provided poster boards on my desk and you can pick them up as you go to your next period class. Also, the rest of the instructions are on the papers I passed out. If you have any questions, ask now."

Timmy was about to protest but all he got out was an "Uh" as she continued.

"No questions? Good. Now get started!"

Everyone seemed like they liked who they got, except the two people that stood out in the classroom. You guessed it, Timmy and Remy.

Gosh how Timmy disliked Remy. Although, there is something unexplainable about him that Timmy can't quite put his finger on. He seems to act stranger and more speechless around him. It still looks as though he wants to get rid of Timmy's fairies and brag about how rich he is.

Atleast, that's what he thought.

Remy worked up his confidence and walked slowly to Timmy's desk. He really didn't want to go through with this, especially since he had unexplained feelings for him that needed some figuring out. Even though Remy was a little flustered, he still tried to play it cool.

"Turner."

"Buxaplenty."

The bell rang before they could say another word. Then Remy spoke up again."Look, I want to get a good grade on this project. I know _you_ don't care, but _I_ do. So, I suggest we work on the project at my mansion today and get it over with."

"This isn't a trick is it?"

"No Turner. Just trust me on this." Remy tried not to sound like he was up to something, because he was, but not in the way you would think.

"Alright, but this better not be some scheme to get rid of my fairies or something." Timmy sounded resentful thinking he knew what Remy was up to, but this was not going to happen in reality.

After school Timmy plopped on his bed trying to forget what he has to do in about an hour.

"Oh, cheer up Timmy!" a green haired fairy with shining emerald eyes said, speaking to him in a cheerful tone.

"I can't Cosmo, I've been paired up with the worst possible person for this project, and I have to go to his house."

Wanda was in her fish form in the fish bowl and poofed into her fairy form next to Cosmo when she heard Timmy speaking. Fortunately, she knew the elevation of the situation and joined in. "Think of all of the possibilities sport, Remy's not the worst. Imagine if you were paired up with Francis!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey, where did Cosmo go?" 

"He's right next to m- oh. What? Hmm I'm not sure."

Suddenly, Cosmo poofed right back next to Wanda.

"Honey, where were you?" Wanda asked with curiosity in her voice.

"In the fishbowl, I had to make sure Phillip was tucked in for nighty night!" Cosmo replied with a sense of stupidity.

"Cosmo, it's 4:35 in the afternoon!"

"Yeah, so what's your point Timmy? You _do_ know that nickels have a different time zone than us, right? Because everybody knows that!" Cosmo said, feeling like he knows it all.

Timmy felt annoyed but still chuckled from Cosmo being his stupid little self and spoke,"Right, umm... changing the subject now..."

"Hey Timmy, what's that in your hand?" Wanda asked, ignoring Cosmo.

"Oh it's just the project's instructions, I'm not gonna read it though."

"Can I take a look at it sport?"

"Sure Wanda, here you go."

"Hey, wait a second, can't I just wish up the project finished?"

"Guess not sport, because it says right here that the teacher is going to decide which poster is the best with the longest and most correct information, that is also the neatest, so you can get a special prize. So that is technically competition and-"

Timmy butt in,"You can't use magic to win a competition. Yeah yeah yeah I know! Well this stinks."

Right then his phone rang. Needless to say, it was Remy. He didn't want to, but he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Turner, it's Remy. I was wondering if you needed a ride here. Of course I should know the answer to that question since you're poor and can't afford a ride."

**Remy's POV **

Wait...What? Why did he just say that? He never should've said it because he never meant it and didn't want to be mean. Now he regrets it. He regrets everything he says to Timmy. Just because Timmy's not as rich as him doesn't mean it makes Timmy any less of a person. So why is he so mean? It was too late to take back what he said; Timmy was already yelling on the other line.

"It's not my fault I don't have the money to get nice things! Why do you always have to criticize me?!

**Timmy's POV **

He may be cute, but does he have to be such a snob? Wait a second... He just said he was cute! Does this mean he actually likes him in some way? What is wrong with him?!

"Uh, nevermind Turner, I'll see you soon to pick you up right?"

"Umm, yeah, I guess."

"Alright, see you Turner."

"Bye.."

Well it was no party the trip there. They were both too caught up in there thoughts to even talk or look at each other. They were both hung up in there emotions. They couldn't understand this warm feeling in their gut when their arms were pushed up against each other when the limo made a sharp turn. All they know is that they haven't felt this way before, and it certainly didn't feel normal. 

**No flames please, you know, the usual. I'm probably going to update every other week since my mom doesn't have internet, but my dad does. Oh well! Hope you liked this chapter, I know it's not the best, but it will get better in the next chapters. I'm sure of it!**


End file.
